Life's A Bet
by TheSageousOne a.k.a. Sage
Summary: Set just before the Ultimate X-Men continuem. Remy Lebeau hires a new character to help infiltrate the Assasin's Guild, while both he and the new character get propositioned to join the newly started X-Men. R & R would be MUCH apreciated. Hasta Luego
1. Experiences

Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to the Marvel Universe. The antagonist of the story, Sage, however is my creation. He has nothing to do (At least I think he doesnt) with the new character that Marvel is putting into the X-Men, by the same name. I created my guy WAY before they did, SO THERE! On the serious note, this is MY character Sage, not MARVELS.  
  
Note from the Author: This story, and possibly series (if at least one person enjoy's it) revolves around my own character, and is based in the Marvel Universe, however do not be suprised to find some changes. Mainly I'm mixing the current Marvel universe with that of the Ultimate X-Men and X-men: Evelution, universe with some small changes (You'll see when, and if I get there.) Although I doubt that I will eventually make my character join the X-Men, he is a mutant and will eventually meet and team up with them. This story is written in the Third Person view as well as Narrative. So. Read. Enjoy. And whatever else I'm forgetting.  
  
^^^^^^  
words= Dreams  
^^^^^^  
  
*words*= Spanish  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
  
It's unusual sometimes. How the mind works that is.   
  
A memorie is nothing more than a experience, usually falseified and corrupted by a person's own mind. Sometimes we "forget" what hurts or doesn't benefit us, while fixing events (such as small ordeals) into the proverbial "Fish stories." However, some of us aren't lucky enough to have the luxury of "forgeting," or maybe...we just don't want to.  
  
**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**  
  
**California- Sometime in the 80's**  
  
It's your typical small city, not quaint enough to be considered a "suburb," but still living in the shadow of one of the worlds most infamous cities, Los Angeles. Whittier, CA. A small city that exemplifies what the whole Los Angeles County does, just in a 55 mile radius. The city has it's good parts and it's bad. Surrounding the city are the hill's. Home to the rich and view of the poor. Then, surrounding the hills, there are the "white picket fences," true suburbia. After that, you hit "Uptown" Whittier, stores that cater to rich and those not. However, just below the small shopping district, that is where you reach the problem areas. Areas where crooks, gangs, and criminals of all sorts thrive.   
  
Not everyone in the area falls into that category however. Most are just people who work hard for a living, lambs made to live among wolves. Although many have been hardened by these streets and their way of living, a few have maintained their morals to the full extent. Few...one family.   
  
  
  
"*Mama*, I'm hungry!"  
  
The little boy stomped and pouted. At school he got along very well with the other boys. A good child at the soul, but a mischivous trouble maker at heart. He was raised properly by his mother, raised to be modest and respectful to all others, however his eyes showed the sparkle of mischief, and a joy of pushing the limits. However, when he was with his mother, the boy was nothing more than a loving child.  
  
"*Ay mijo!* Ok. Come on, let's go to the store."  
  
The mother spoke to her son. They walked the many blocks to the local grocery store. Even in their own neighborhood, they were stared at.   
  
The mother was beautiful. Not in the traditional glamourous beauty, but in a different, rarer beauty. A solid shade of brown, she was short, standing only 5 feet 1 inch tall. She had raven black, silk hair that fell down to her lower back, with only the slightest traces of wisdom. She was thin, but not to the bone, and she had the same sparkle of mischief in her eye as her son.  
  
Her son however was different. He was young at the time, with only 5 years of experience in life. However he already stood at a head and a half over his mothers waist. He had the same raven, black silk hair, only that he had it cut into a flat top (It's the 80's, remember?). His nose was slightly smaller than most, but not to much, and he was well fed to say the least, with big cheeks and a belly, that although was small, was obviously still a belly.   
  
However the difference between the two was the same difference that people always look at. Unlike his mothers solid shade of brown, the boy was of a lighter shade, a much lighter shade when compared to his mother's Native looks. And while she maintained that Native look, the only inhertance of that to the boy was the raven black hair. Even his eyes were different. A rare color, to say the least, a solid grey with just the slightest, yet noticeable, amount of blue. The people of the neighborhood would swear to their distant family, that they knew of a boy who you would litterally, not to mention WILLINGLY, show your soul to, just by stearing at his magnetic eyes.  
  
That is why the two were always being stared at, no matter wear they went. However it was apparent that they were Mother and Son, just by the way the boy clung to his mother. And although everyone stared, their almost always was smile to follow.   
  
"Okay, we're here. Now stick close, because we will be leaving soon. I only came to buy *tortilla's* and beans."  
  
"And TWINKIES!?"  
  
The boy said excitedly.  
  
"*No.*"  
  
"Pleaaaase?"  
  
"*Ay! O.k.* but just ONE."  
  
The mother knew it was the wise thing to do. If she keped to her word and not given in, she new that the little *mocosso* would find SOME way to sneak in a box of the treats just as she was about to pay. Besides, there was nothing she wouldn't do to make her son happy.  
  
After buying the tortilla's and beans...and the twinkie..., They exited the grocery store.  
  
"*Oh! Mamy!* Look! NIGHT RIDER!"  
  
The boy jumped up and down while pointing at the small, coin operated car that was obviousl K.I.T. of the Night Rider show.  
  
"*No mijo* we don't have time."  
  
"Pleaaase!?"  
  
"Not this time."  
  
The mother continued walking, but the boy grabbe the bottom of her long dressed and was on his knees, begging.  
  
"Pleeeaaase?"  
  
The mother frowned, giving in.  
  
"*O.k.* but just ONE ride."  
  
'Just ONE' was her answer to all her son's desires, she knew that she always gave in, but she also knew that 'Just ONE' was more than enough to satisfy her son. The boy got in the small black Corvet and sat down, holding the ceramic and unmovable stearing will and pretending as it moved up and down.  
  
They were a happy, good, and innocent family. So it was almost pre-ordined that tragedy would eventually befall them. It's sad, but even the innocent are sometimes targeted...even the innocent, change.  
  
"*Rapido mijo (Fast son)* We've got to..."  
  
The mothers eyes suddenly went wide with fear, as if she had seen something. Behind her a black car with tinted windows drove slowly by as two bandana wearing young men passed by. However how the mother knew what was going to happen was unknown, as she had her back turned to them all. Instantly she through herself over her son, just gun shots were fired from the car.  
  
Suddenly everything went into slow motion for the child. He struggled to look over his mothers shoulder, and managed to see both bandana wearing men shot. However he looked in horror as they didn't stop. No. They almost did, but upon seeing the 'Native' and the young boy, they fired again. His mother was shot, and he FELT it. His eyes got even wider as he gagged. Then again. And again. And again...it didn't stop for what felt like an eternety to the boy. His mother was dieing he KNEW it...but at the same time he DIDN'T know it. Suddenly everything came back to rapid speed as they continued to shoot at him and his mother.  
  
"*MAMA NOOOO!!!!!*"  
  
The boy yelled, and suddenly both the mother and her son were engulfed in a dark blue sphere of energy. This scared the men in the car even more, causing them to repeatedly shoot at the sphere, only to see nothing happen. The boy however, wasn't as lucky. Although the energy did nothing to him, his mother was in utter agony. He felt her wounds heal, how he didn't know, but just then, he felt her suddenly be engulfed in pain as the energy litterally began to burn her alive, just with no flames. Her screams of torment echoed in boy's skull, yet she still managed to cover her son, trying to protect him from whatever caused this 'evil' sphere, while all the while cursing the demon that caused this.  
  
...That demon...is me.  
  
**_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_**  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
I wake up. And notice that I'm back in the present, sleeping in the cold roof that is my home for the day.  
  
It was just a dream...no it was worse, it was a unforgotten, untouched, pure...experience.   
  
  



	2. The Tournament at Mardi Gras

Disclaimer: Same as the one from my first story.  
  
Notes: Well, The Beginning was just a little back history into the protagonist of this series. Now we get to the present...well actually 1999. The place is New Orleans. That's as much as I'm giving.  
  
^^^^^^^  
words= Dreams  
^^^^^^^  
  
= Protagonist Thoughts  
  
*words*= Spanish   
  
**words**= French  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Present (1999)  
  
  
  
  
The young man awakens, obviously shaken from a dream that was not to pleasant. He looked up into the clear night, then turned towards the sound of one of the worlds most infamous parties, Mardi Gras.  
  
  
  
The young man thought to himself. At the moment he was wearing just jeans and a black T-shirt. If one looked, it was obvious that the small boy from the dream had grown and was now not as small, nor as innocent.  
  
Indeed, just by his presence alone, people felt something dark, almost sinister. He knew that, he could sense strangers tense just from his presence, Yet he didn't care.   
  
''  
  
He sometimes thought, knowing that most people would have some sort of feeling towards that sort of reaction from others, weather it would be a feeling of insult, or one of joy, most cared in some way or another, but in his mind, he wasn't like 'people.'  
  
He was now 17 years old. The last 12 years of living on his own having hardened him, physically, mentally and spiritually. He stood at a height of 5'11, with broad shoulders and 200 lb. of lean weight on him and covered by a natural tan/light brown shade of skin. No longer did he have the small belly, or the flat top. His hair was now longer, showing off the volume of the raven silk hair which was the enheritance of his mother. He still had the same eyes however, only that they had lost the sparkle of mischief, and instead were replaced by an emptiness of the soul. Looking at them, a person would see nothing more than a void.  
  
He stretched and yawned, relishing the cool breeze that just passed by the usually humid land. He looked at the watch that laid next to wear he was asleep.  
  
  
  
He thought as went into a duffel bag that contained his life's belongings and changed from the blue jeans to a pair of loose, but not baggy, kunfu style pants. He found that for his line of 'profession' these pants gave him just the right amount of freedom and comfort needed. Quickly he put on his shoes then got out a mask.   
  
The mask was in the ceramic form of his face, only that it was all white and blue, enough to hide all possible features, which is what was asked off by his 'employers.' He was to bring no 'unwanted' attention. It covered everything from the head down, stopping at the ears while just slightly cupping his chin. The only feature visible were his eyes, which do to their almost unnatural color, most would just think of them as colored contacts.  
  
However, little did he know that there were other people like himself in the city. He knew of mutants, everyone did. He almost considered himself a mutant...but no. Mutants were human, people with souls and minds. He, on the other hand, just what his mother's last words cursed... He was a demon.  
  
Yet, although it would be no surprise that mutants would be at New Orleans, even less of a surprise during Mardi Gras, he didn't now that three of these mutants would all have an impact in his life, sooner or later.  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Marvel Girl and Cyclops we're currently scouting New Orleans, while thousands of miles away their Professor, Charles Francis Xavier, a mutant with vast telepathic abilities, observed and informed them through a prototype for an ingenious machine that expanded psychic powers, a prototype called Cerebro.  
  
#Proffesor, are you sure that we are searching in the right area?#  
  
The young man in plain khakis, a black shirt, and a pair of Ruby-Quarts glasses, thought, sending the message to Professor Xavier.  
  
#Yes Scott. Indeed there are many fellow mutants in the surrounding area, according to Cerebro, but the one we seek is farther ahead. Jean, how are you fareing?#  
  
The Professor mentally spoke to his other student, Jean Grey. She was stunning to say the least, with short red hair and green eyes, combined with her flare for life, she was what most men only dreamed of. And at the moment she was having the time of her life. Although she knew that they were here to recruit a possible new member to the X-Men, which up till now was only formed of herself, Cyclops, and Professor Xavier, she still however took the time to enjoy the atmosphere.  
  
#I'm doing all right Professor.#  
  
She thought as she moved through the crowds of people.  
  
"Hey honey! Want some beads!?"  
  
A fat older man, who was obviously drunk along with five of his friends, yelled at Jean.  
  
"Ah, no thanks."  
  
Jean replied as she walked past them, only to get her arm grabbed and pulled back.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Ah, come on sweetie, it's Mardi Gra, don't tease!"  
  
The drunk said trying to move closer.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
Jean said as she yanked her hand free and ran towards a dark alley, with the men close behind. The Professor told them not to use their powers publicly, so she knew that she had to run to a secluded area were no one but those jerks would see her in action. Jean ran into an alley with a dead end, but didn't care as she was about to literally blow these guys away.  
  
"Now, now, come on honey, we won't hurt you none, in fact you might like what we're all about to give you."  
  
The man said as he licked his lips while his friends hollered, not knowing that Jean had led them to this secluded area to single them out, little did Jean know however, that she chose the area where another child of the atom was currently located.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Just above the alley that Jean and her would-be abductors where at, a 'demon,' as he called himself, was warming up by throwing short combos mixed of punches and kicks.  
  
"That's enough of a warm up, I better get on my way...wait a minute..."  
  
He thought as he sensed a group of weak, yet excited energies just under him, then sensed the energy of one person who was somewhat nervous. Growing up in the streets he'd seen this type of thing happen before, and although he really didn't care about other people, he HATED cowards.  
  
  
  
He thought as he ran from the roof of the abandoned building, then somersaulted forward, pushing himself off the building in a flip with his right hand as a light trace of blue energy surrounded his body. He came falling down in a perfect synchronized flip, landing in-between Jean and the small mob of men.  
  
"Who the hell are YOU supposed to be!?"  
  
The leader of the group said as he broke the bear bottle he had in his hands on a nearby wall.  
  
"Hey I asked you a question FREAK!"  
  
The man yelled as he waved the broken bottle at the 'demon' who rose to his full height and stared directly at the mans eyes, not saying a word, but obviously making a statement.  
  
"Listen, get the hell out of here and MAYBE we'll let you have the left overs."  
  
The man said bravely, although his knees began to quiver.   
  
The self proclaimed 'demon', however, just stared down the fat man, saying nothing, as Jean looked at the height of which he had jumped in awe. She was ready to take care of these guys herself, but was surprised by this person's entrance.  
  
The fat man grew impatient and charged.  
  
"I warned you assho...!!"  
  
The man began, but couldn't finish, for as soon as he moved, the 'demon' moved in with a elbow to his stomach, so fast and powerful that it almost wasn't seen, and if not for the fat man coughing out blood, it would seem more of a figment of a person's imagination.  
  
"Hey! Let's get him!"  
  
One the fat man's friends said as the other four rushed the 'demon.' The first who reached came swinging a chain he had in his hands and let it fly out to the 'demon,' only for it to be caught by the 'demon' who used it to bring the brash man towards him while he kneed him in the gut, then proceeded to swing the chain, disposing of the rest.  
  
  
  
The self proclaimed 'demon' thought to himself.  
  
"Th...Thanks."  
  
Marvel Girl said as she stepped forward. Without a second to spare, the 'demon' spun around, facing her in a fighting stance.  
  
"Whoa there! I'm not looking for a fight, I just want to thank you."  
  
Marvel girl saw as the young man eased up and looked at her hand in the air cautiously.  
  
"I'm Jean. Don't worry, I don't bite, unless you want me to, that is."  
  
Jean said with just a small amount of flirtation. The young man's eye brows crinkled slightly under his mask as he looked at her for a second, then reached out his hand and shook hers.  
  
"...Sage."  
  
Jean rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not much of a conversationalist, are you?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Jean just sighed his comment away.  
  
"Well, listen, I appreciate what you did for me."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
Sage abruptly said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't do it for you. I've got to go."  
  
Sage said as he turned around and headed out of the alley.  
  
"Whoa there handsome!"  
  
Jean said as she moved towards him, but he was already gone, not necessarily running, swiftly making hiw way through the crowded streets. However Jean was in pursuit.  
  
#Professor! I found our man!#  
  
She sent out telepathically.  
  
#Impossible Jean, Scott has already located a Mr. Remy Labeau, you are miles away from both their locations.#  
  
The Prof. sent back.  
  
#Well then I got another one in my sites as we speak.#  
  
Jean said as she followed Sage.  
  
#That's impossible Jean, Cerebro is not picking up a thing.#  
  
#Well Professor, I just saw him in action, so don't blame me for believing my eyes over your machine. Marvel Girl out.#  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Back at the festivities of Mardi Gras, Cyclops located the man known as Remy Labeau. He was currently with a group of similarly dressed men, wearing plain clothes and trenchcoats. All may have dressed similarly, but Remy was different. He was taller than the rest, if only by a few inches, but what set him apart the most was his red on black eyes.  
  
"Labeau? Remy Labeau?"  
  
Cyclops said as he walked up to Remy. Remy turned to see him.  
  
"What's it to you, homme?"  
  
"Let me introduce my self. My names Scott Summers."  
  
Cyclops said, sticking out his arm in order to shake hands. Remy just looked at him.  
  
"Sorry homme, but Remy don't swing 'dat way."  
  
Remy said as he and his friends all started laughing, to the annoyance of Cyclops.  
  
"Listen, MR. Labeau. I came to make you an offer."  
  
This immediately got Remys attention.  
  
"What type o' offer?"  
  
Scott smirked, thinking he struck a cord.  
  
"I offer you a chance at doing something worthwhile."  
  
Cyclops began to speak, with influence from the Professor.  
  
"I got a nice 'lil gig here, Mon ami, why change 'dat?"  
  
"Because you and I are different from other people, more diverse than just thief or assassin."  
  
Cyclops continued, not knowing why he said what he did, but knowing that through their link, the Professor must have given him this information, which caused a reaction in Remy, however it was a reaction that Cyclops didn't expect.  
  
  
"What 'de HELL do you know 'bout ASSASSINS an' T'IEVES!"  
  
Remy yelled as he slammed Cyclops into a nearby wall, pinning him back with his forearm. Remys friends quickly surrounded the area.  
  
"I know that the world is a MUCH bigger place than petty squabble's in New Orleans."  
  
"Remy'll show you our guilds 'petty squabbles,' Mon ami."  
  
Remy said menacingly, only to be interrupted by a friend.  
  
"Leave 'em fo' ano 'da time Remy. We best be goin', 'dat if you want to see 'de tournament you paid 'dat guy to fight in."  
  
Remy heard his friend and let Cyclops go.  
  
"Now you listen to Remy homme. Don't you eva' speak o' 'de guilds again. Now, go an' enjoy 'de festivities, I neva' wanna see you again. Compris? Less' go Mon Ami's."  
  
Remy said as they all ran down the many alley's of New Orleans.  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
Jean had lost sight of Sage a while ago, but knew that he was heading through the alley's. She did, however, manage to scan the thoughts of some people headed in the direction Sage was. Hearing about a tournament of some sort. Following this information, Jean made her way down an alley and entered a building where many other people we're entering, only to stopped by a big Asian man at the door.  
  
"What's the password."  
  
Jean just smiled.  
  
"Well, seeing as how I don't know the password, how about you just THINK I said it?"  
  
Jean said as she used her telepathy to confuse the Asian man.  
  
"Uh? Yeah. That's right. Go on in."  
  
Jean followed the long corridor, noticing that it wasn't very clean, other than the walking path. She assumed that the area was probably used by the homeless, but not now. Jean finally made it through the long corridor and entered a large room, in the middle there was a large plat form. Jean made her way towards one of the front seats and sat down. Minutes later an announcer came on the plat form.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to New Orleans. Welcome to Mardi Gras. And welcome to the Tournament of the Guilds!!"  
  
The announcer said, as the last part brought cheers from the audience, most of which was composed of white collar, and obviously very successful businessmen. Jean looked around and noticed two sky box liked platforms, one filled with men wearing trenchcoats, while the other was filled with men wearing light armor. Just then two men entered the platform and fought, after taking off their masks, one representing New Orleans Guild of Enforcers, while the other represented Las Vegas's Guild of Thieves. A series of similarly sponsored fighters from all over the U.S. produced many bloody battles. Jean had seen enough and got up to leave as the announcer stepped up to the platform.  
  
"Coming to us, from Eurasia. Last years champion of the Tournament of the Guilds. Representing New Orleans very own Guild of Assassins. Here. Is. Kirschmach!"  
  
The announcer said as a giant Eurasian made his way towards the platform, wearing a simple plain mask and what looked like silk trousers. He stood at 7'2 and weighed in the area of 380 lb. Jean however paid no attention as she left to see if she could find Sage as the announcer began to introduce the next fighter.  
  
"And joining us for the first time, and representing New Orleans Guild of Thieves, here is Sage!"  
  
Most of the people stood quite as Sage stepped on to the platform, then began placing bet's against him as Jean turned around at hearing the name. However Sage didn't even notice them as he rotated his neck.  
  
"Now, gentlemen, please remove your mask."  
  
The referee (who really was there for show more than anything else) said. Kirschmach removed his mask, showing scars all over his monstrous face. Jean was paying a lot of attention as Sage took his mask off. Sage took it off and starred directly at Kirschmach.   
  
#Wow. Not bad. Not bad at al....#  
  
Jean began to think, forgetting the link between herself, the Professor and Cyclops.  
  
#What are you talking about Jean?#  
  
Cyclops interrupted through the psychic link the Professor had created.  
  
#Scott! I mean, wow he's...I mean this is brutal!#  
  
Jean sent back, covering her thoughts.The Professor spoke next.  
  
#Jean, look around your area, Remy Labeau should be near.#  
  
Jean looked up towards the sky box that the men with trenchcoats were on.  
  
#Any type of distinguishing features Professor?#  
  
Jean asked.  
  
#Yes. Red on black eyes.#  
  
With that Jean immediately spotted Remy in the group.  
  
#I see him, but right now I'm more worried about Sage.#  
  
Jean thought.  
  
#Who's Sage?#  
  
Cyclops sent back.  
  
#A guy I met. Any way he's about to fight this BIG guy, called Kirschmach who, from what I was able to scan from his mind, is endowed what looks like Class 10 strength.#  
  
Jean said, meaning that Kirschmach could lift/press around 10 tons.   
  
#Jean, is this the young man that you informed me of earlier?#  
  
The Professor said to Jean.  
  
#Yea...I mean yes Professor, he is.#  
  
#Jean, I do not wish to worry you, but the only mutants that Cerebro is picking up in the area is Labeau, Kirschmach and yourself. Meaning that this young man you have grown fond of lately, is in extreme danger.#  
  
#Oh no.#  
  
Jean thought.  
  
Just then the fight started as Kirschmach got in a standard upright grappling stance, circling Sage as Sage just stood there.  
  
"Today you die my friend."  
  
Kirschmach yelled as he showed the five teeth he had left. Sage paid no attention to Kirschmach's threat as he stood upright and faced the giant. Kirschmach began to move forward, expecting Sage to back away in fear, as most men did, but noticed that he didn't move. He faked a lunge which usually sent other fighters jumping away in fear, but was surprised, if not a little scared, when Sage didn't even blink an eye.  
  
  
<...>  
  
"You fear Kirschmach. That is why you no move! Hahahaha!"  
  
Kirschmach laughed. His not so bright intellilect made him think what usually did happen to those who he fought, believing that Sage was frozen in terror.  
  
"Now you feel pain! GRRRAAA!!!"  
  
Kirschmach yelled as he leaped towards Sage meaning to tackle him. The giants strength allowed for a very quick lunge, but Sage moved much quicker, and as the giant neared tackling him, Sage side stepped, sending Kirschmach flying straight to the floor where he slid for a while before stopping.  
  
"AAHHH!!!"  
  
The giant yelled from anger of being humiliated. Kirschmach ran towards Sage, throwing very powerful, but also very sloppy, punches at Sage, who managed to easily dodge the attacks.  
  
"STOP MOVING!"  
  
Kirschmach yelled as he through his right fist in a powerful hook. Sage bobbed and weaved under the punch, throwing a strong kidney punch in the process. However due to Kirschmach's enhanced strength and rage, the giant hardly felt it as he continued to throw hooks with both fist, while Sage continued to dodge and deliver kidney shot's. After a while of precisely hitting the same area's, Sages attacks started to affect the giant, who was quickly running out of breath, as was obvious to most in the arena, who know regretted betting on the giant. Jean herself was reliefed.  
  
  
Sage moved in with a left jab, right cross and left hook, and when after the hook the giant swung, Sage quickly ducked, then came up with a powerful upercut, wich sent the giant flying back some odd yards away.  
  
"Kick his ass Sage!"  
  
Jean yelled as she got cuaght up in the comotion.  
  
#Jean, calm yourself.#  
  
Professor Xavier sent to the very excited Jean.  
  
"Uh, yeah...sorry?"  
  
  
Jean said aloud, rather than think it, still caught up in the fight. Everyone thought that the fight was over with the upper cut, but slowly and hesitantly, Kirschmach stood up, rage obvious in his eyes.  
  
  
"That's it! Now you will die COWARD!"  
  
  
Kirschmach yelled as he once again charged at Sage. However, Sage finnally showed some imotion...anger. The giant came running in and swung his right fist in a very powerful downwards motion, however Sage almost ellegantly spun around, dodging the attack, while in mid spin, brought his right leg up and then slammed it against Kirschmach right temple, instantly knocking him out and sending him falling, but before he hit the floor, Sage managed to grab the back of his neck, then slammed his knee against his face, breaking his nose, the pain waking up the now frightened giant.   
  
  
"Coward? You call me a COWARD?"  
  
  
Sage said as he looked down at the knealing Kirschmach with a bleeding and broken nose. Suddenly Sage's eyes were engulfed in what looked like blue flames.  
  
  
#Jean! What is going on!? I just picked up another mutant sorce in your immediate area! Are you alright!?#  
  
  
Professor X quickly sent out to Jean as Cerebro picked up a sudden as well as strong mutant signature.  
  
#I'm alright Professor, but Sage...his eyes are...glowing?#  
  
Jean thought. Most people hadn't noticed his glowing eyes, at least not yet.  
  
"You call me a coward? You come here, use your power's against apponents who don't have any, and YOU call ME a COWARD!?"  
  
Sage spoke each word with vile and hate. Kirschmach was now quivering in fear as he looked up at Sage's eyes. Kirschmach had never lost a battle due to his enhanced strength, he never had reason to fear any man, until now, and the rapid emotion took him by suprise as he was suddenly terrified beyond discription.  
  
"D...don't hurt Kirschmach! P...pl...please!!"  
  
The giant begged.  
  
"Coward."  
  
Sage said viciously as he released his hold on the back of the giants neck and instead gripped him by his chest as blue energy began to surround him. This caught everyone's attention, even more so when Sage suddenly lifted up Kirschmach, first the giants feet only dangled a mere inch from the ground, then however it grew as Sage him self levitated off the floor. Kirschmach yelled in agony as the energy that was being transfered from Sage's finger tips burned the flesh they touched.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! HELP! HELP PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!""  
  
The giant yelled out in pain. Some men got off there seat's and were prepared to help, when Sage turned around, glowing eyes and angered face quickly scaring them off.  
  
"The show's over people!"  
  
Sage yelled out as everyone ran towards the exit, with the exception of Jean and the Thieve's guild.  
  
"Sage stop!"  
  
Jean yelled as she ran forward. Sage turned around and looked at Jean.  
  
"What the hell do you want."  
  
Sage stated more than asked.  
  
"I want you to stop. Please, your going to kill him."  
  
Jean almost begged. She was a student of Xavier, and his philosophy and way of life was what she hoped to model her's after, and if begging meant saving a life, she would gladly do it.  
  
"This isn't any of your concern woman. Now leave."  
  
By now Kirschmach was already knocked out from the pain.  
  
"Sage, listen to me! You don't have to do this, you already beat him! Look at him, he pissed his pants for Pete's sake!"  
  
Jean said, and Sage looked down to see that she didn't lie. Sage had stopped using his energy and was slowly coming back down, but he didn't release his grip.  
  
"I said leave."  
  
"Not until I'm sure you won't hurt any one else."  
  
At this statement, Sage's eyes went back to normal, although they still were rock hard in determination. He was impressed. She wasn't begging for this mans life any more, she was almost challenging him to TRY and hurt another person, just to give her a reason to fight.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Jean took a breath and calmed down a bit.  
  
"I came here to recruit people like me into a team."  
  
Jean said as Sage dropped Kirschmach in his own waste.  
  
"People like you?"  
  
Sage asked. Suddenly a chair ripped off it's hinges and whent right behind Jean as she sat on it.  
  
"Yeah, people like me. I'm a mutant, just like you, and Mr. Labeau up there."  
  
Jean said pointing at Remy, who was now looking down at them both from the sky box with curiousity. Sage looked up also, noticing the young Cajun, the same person who hired him to fight.  
  
"I'm not a mutant."  
  
Jean looked at Sage as if saying 'Yeah. Riiiight!'.  
  
"What just are you then?"  
  
"Ask any more questions and you'll find out."  
  
Jean was about to speak when Professor Xavier spoke in her mind.  
  
#Let them go. I scanned both Sage and Remy Labeaus minds. They wont join Jean. Not now at least. It's time you left. Don't worry, I doubt that this is the last we'll see of them.#  
  
Jean wanted to protest but didn't. Something about Sage, about his mind made her feel something for him, he too had lost someone because of his powers. Jean walked up to Sage, who just stared at her with no emotion showing.  
  
"Take care of yourself."  
  
Jean said as she quickly gave him a peck in the lips. Sage moved back a second later. Jean walked away, looking back, almost longingly at Sage, who put his fingers to his lips as he wrinkled his eye brows in thought. Minutes later Sage heard clapping.  
  
"Bravo meis ami, bravo! You almost as good wit' 'de ladies as ol' Remy."  
  
Remy said as he came walking out towards Sage.  
  
"I guess this tournament's over, when do I get paid."  
  
"Right now homme."  
  
Remy pulled out a wad of cash, then with a knife he had in his right hand, cut it in half.  
  
"You get half now, and 'de 'oda half later, after you help me save my broda'."  
  
Sage looked at Remy questioningly.  
  
"You've got some balls to risk your ass after what you just saw happen."  
  
"Dat's why my friends call me Gambit, homme."  
  



	3. Lesson's

Authors Note: Well, here's another chapter in my story. I own nothing except my own characters, all other belong to Marvel. There. Now that that's done let's get on with the story.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What do you want to drink Mon ami?"  
  
Gambit asked Sage, who was now in casual clothing of a pair of jeans and a black shirt.  
  
"...Brandi and a Coke."  
  
Sage responded. They were both sitting down on a table outside by the bayou, in front of a small shack that passed as a bar. According to Gambit, this was "T'ieves" territory.  
  
"Chere, get my friend here some Brandi, get me the usual."  
  
Gambit called out to a young girl who then entered the small shack to get their drinks. Gambit looked back at Sage.  
  
"Sorry homme, but 'dey won' have any Coke here. Mind if I smoke?"  
  
Gambit asked. Sage said nothing, but took a cigarette when Gambit offered one to him.  
  
"Alright, what's the deal with all of this."  
  
Sage said as he took a drag from his cigarette.  
  
"Calm down mon ami we talk 'bout this in a little, no hurry here, you among a friend."  
  
Gambit said as he took a drag from his smoke.  
  
"This is business Cajun, I don't like it to much when some one tries to pull strings that never existed."  
  
Sage said as he looked Gambit in the eye. Gambit just took another drag and layed back against the old chair he was sitting in.  
  
"It ain' like 'dat. De whole reason why you was hired, was to see if you could deliva' what I needed. De tournment, 'dat was jus' a test."  
  
Sage was about to speak when the girl came back out with a bottle of Brandi with a small glass and a Pepsi. Sage looked at Gambit.  
  
"I thought you said they didn't have that."  
  
"I said dey don' carry Coke, 'dis here is a Pepsi."  
  
Sage porred himself some brandi in the glass and took a drink.  
  
"Like I said Cajun, what's the deal? I suggest you start talking."  
  
Gambit took one more drag and let the smoke out into the dusk sky.   
  
"Alright homme. You 'member 'dose guy's seated across from me and de otha' T'ieves?"  
  
Gambit asked Sage who took another drink and didn't say a word.  
  
"Dey be 'de Assasins. Ano'da guild in New O'leans. De only oda guild in New Oleans. We been fudin' wit' each other fo' centuries."  
  
Gambit stopped to take another drag of his cigarette.  
  
"A couple o' weeks ago, we came to a truce. A day latter, Bobby dissapeared."  
  
"That'd be your brother, right?"  
  
"Right. We can't jus' blame 'de Assasins."  
  
"Why not, sounds to me like they'e the ones behind this."  
  
" 'Dey are. But Jean-Luc, he tell us...tell me, to leave it be, he 'ventually 'll handle all o' this. Problem is, Bobby teach me jus' 'bout all I know, and 'dere ain no way 'dat I'm just gonna leave 'em."  
  
Sage took a drag of his cigarette, then, as the glass was empty, took a swig from the bottle.  
  
"The way I see it, you got a brother to rescue, so I say...what was his name? Jean-Luc? I say fuck 'em."  
  
Instantly Sage noticed Gambit's expression, it was a mix of anger, suprise, and just a little of fear.  
  
"What?...I suggest you 'neva say 'dat 'bout Jean-Luc again, 'specially around 'dis bayou."  
  
Sage just took another swig of the bottle.  
  
"I take it this Jean-Luc is some tough s.o.b. then. Either way, I still say fuck 'em."  
  
Just then Gambit's eyes grew wide in shock. Sage noticed that he was looking behind him.  
  
" 'Dat ain' no way to talk 'bout some one you don' know."  
  
The voice was deeper than Gambit's, and held more of a regal tone, but not to the extent were it was anywhere near annoying. Sage just stood there. He expected it was this Jean-Luc, from Gambit's expression, wich was still on his face. Sage didn't bother to look back, and just took another drag from his cigarette. Jean-Luc began to talk again.  
  
"What's all 'dis I been hearin' Remy? I heard 'dat you plannin' ta do some thin' I told you not to do."  
  
Gambit didn't say a word, but just looked away. Sage however wasn't quite.  
  
"The way I see it, you don't have any right to tell someone they can't help save a family member."  
  
Jean-Luc looked down at Sage, who still didn't bother to turn around.  
  
"I suggest you don' say any 'ting else. You lucky you still ain' hurt."  
  
"I see it the other way around old man. Listen Gambit. I've heard all I need to hear. Let's go and do this already."  
  
Gambit didn't say a word, but just looked at Sage as if he was insane. Jean-Luc just looked down at Sage.  
  
"I guess you haven't been listen'n to well, 'ave you? Listen good. 'Dis is T'ieves business, so don't get involved."  
  
"I guess you don't pay to much attention, otherwise, you would now that I just don't give a fuck about ' T'ieves'. I was paid to do a job, and I'm going to do it. Just so you know, I keep my words, so I suggest you don't try to stop me. Let's get this shit over with Gambit."  
  
Sage said as he took one last swig and began to get up. Suddenly however the seat was taken from under him in a swift motion. Sage managed to regrain his composure and spun around trying to sweep Jean-Lucs' legs from under him. However, Jean-Luc quickly jumped over then slammed his knee against Sage's face, sending him back several yards.   
  
Sage fell to the floor, then wiped the back of his hand under his nose, then noticed the blood. Sage got up and for the first time looked at Jean-Luc. He stood at 6'2 and had a lean, yet solid build. His clothing was very similar to Gambits, a trench coat, and under that a very light type of armor. His hair was brown and long, but didn't go beneath his shoulders. He had a neatly trimed beard and brown wise eyes. Just by looking at him you knew that he wasn't some one to take lightly.   
  
"Big mistake chump."  
  
Sage said as he ran at Jean-Luc and then delivered a round house kick, however before Sage knew it Jean-Luc had dodged the attack and as quick as lightning was behind him, delivering a strong knee to his back, an elbow to the bridge of his nose, and then tossing him two yards away.   
  
Saying that Sage was suprised was an understatement. Gambit however just stood there with a look of confusion. His loyalty was 100% with Jean-Luc, however he didn't know weather to try and stop Sage or let Jean-Luc beat him. Jean-Luc answered that question for him.  
  
"You stay out o' 'dis Remy, you 'ear?"  
  
Gambit just noded his head. Sage got up and shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Sage? 'Dat you name boy?"  
  
Jean-Luc said as he casually stood looking at Sage.  
  
"I ain't no 'boy'."  
  
Sage gritted as he launched himself at Jean-Luc in a lunge, wich ended with him getting kneed in the gut half way into the leap. Sage staggered back, breath totally gone from his lungs.   
  
"Well, you can't be a man, you a bit too sloppy, non?"  
  
Sage charged and swung his right hand in a hook, wich Jean-Luc ducked, then delivered a set of kidney shot's to Sage wich sent him back a few feet as his face winced. Sage counter attacked by grabbing Jean-Luc by the side of his head then brining his face towards his knee wich was preparing to brake Jean-Lucs nose. Jean-Luc however just roolled with the motion wich caused Sage to miss completely as Jean-Luc got up and slamed his left elbow into Sages face sending him back.  
  
"Listen good now Sage. I don' much enjoy beatin' children. 'De winna o' dis fight, dat we all know who it gonna be, non? So jus' leave, 'fo you lose any mo' face, understand."  
  
Sage just stared at him, anger and determenation in his face. Part of him screamed to just blast him away and get this over with, the other part asked why he didn't. Sage licked the blood that was coming from the cut his lip received from Jean-Lucs elbow.  
  
Jean-Luc just stood there waiting for Sage to make a move. Sage however only stood in a fighting stance waiting for Jean-Luc to make his move.   
  
"Let's get out o' here Remy. You go to prepare fo' 'de Tide."  
  
Jean-Luc said as he turned around, ignoring Sage. He began to walk away when Sage spoke.  
  
"I guess what they say is true, THIEF is just another word for COWARD."  
  
This immediatly caught Jean-Lucs attention as he turned around, warning clearly glearing from his eyes.  
  
"What you jus' say?"  
  
"I didn't think I stuttered, did I?"  
  
  
  
  



	4. Lesson's : Continued

Jean-Luc looked at Sage, finally with anger, although it was slight. There was alot Jean-Luc was, and even as a reknowned Thief, he was aknowleged with characteristics such as honor, bravery, and knowledgeable. When it came down to it, Jean-Luc was a man that rarerly reacted upon emotion's, but rather on logic and intellegence. However, he was just a man, and every man reacts to emotions when they're aplied to certain things. For Jean-Luc, that was insulting Thieves Guild, HIS guild.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Jean-Luc charged at Sage and swung his right hand in a punch. Sage side stepped the attack, then ducked under the left hook that Jean-Luc followed up with. Sage stepped forward as he counter attacked with an upper cut, using his bent legs to push him up with more force, however Jean-Luc simply stepped back, then immidiatly moved in with a right straight kick, wich Sage pushed away with his left as he moved forward and swang an elbow to Jean-Lucs head. Jean-Luc ducked, but just as he did, Sage grabbed his head with his right hand, then slammed his knee against the bridge of Jean-Luc's nose getting a satisfying craking from the attack.   
  
Jean-Luc stumbled back. The attack immidiatly brought tears to his eyes, NOT BECAUSE pain, OR fear, but from the fact that such an attack would immediatly cause tears to form in the eye's, causing blurry vision for a small amount of time. Small, but enough for Sage to gain some momentum.  
  
Sage stepped in and swung his right in a strong hook into the side of Jean-Lucs jaw, then did the same with his left. Jean-Luc instinctively swung his right hand in a hook, shifting his body for a moment. Sage ducked under the attack and manuvered behind Jean-Luc.   
  
Just then Jean-Luc's eyes cleared and he immediatly noticed his mistake, but he knew that it was to late. Sage slammed his right fist against Jean-Luc's right kidney, then did the same with his left fist. Jean-Luc arched to each side as Sage devestated his kidney's, then he felt as with even more force, Sage slammed his his right fist onto his lower spine, making him arch his back a great degree.  
  
"Aaah...mphp!!"  
  
Jean-Luc started, but stopped because just as soon as he arched his back Sage grabbed the back of his head and slammed it against a nearby tree with enough force to brake Jean-Luc's chin, jaw and various other facial structures. Sage grabbed Jean-Luc by his shoulder's and tossed him back. Jean-Luc went flying back and landed on the ground unceremoniously as the back of his head rebounded of the ground with a audible thud. Sage turned back towards Jean-Luc, his eyes still yurning for more of a fight as swett spread across his forhead.  
  
"Don't tell that's it."  
  
"No!"  
  
Sage turned around to face the abrubt speach, only to find Gambit coming down towards him with a kick. Sage crossed his arms and blocked the attack, then began to dodge and block the quick and dangerous combinations of kicks that Gambit followed with quickness. Gambit then brought his right leg in a strong forward lunging kick. Sage grabbed his foot, and using Gambit's own momentum, dropped to the ground, causing him to go flying forwards and rolling into the muddy beayou.   
  
Gambit instantly got up, covered in mud, and anger in his face, when Jean-Luc's voice stopped him.  
  
"Remy! Stop!"  
  
Remy instantly did as he was told, Sage just twirled around, astonished that Jean-Luc recovered so quickly. Jean-Luc looked at Sage again as he walked forward, clapping his hands.  
  
"Bravo mesi ami! Bravo!"  
  
Sage looked at Jean-Lucs battered face, with unbelievement.  
  
"W...what??? How?"  
  
Sage said with confusion. Jean-Luc only smiled. He keeped walking forward, and as he got closer his wounds began to dissapear, to the point that when he stood directly infront of Sage, it was as if they where never there.  
  
"What? 'Dis? Don't you eva' unda' estmate' 'de leader o' de T'ieves guild, or fo' dat matter, 'de delivera' o' 'de Tide."  
  
"The Tide?"  
  
Sage questioned.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout dat hommes. I seen as much as I need to. Here."  
  
Jean-Luc said as he tossed Sage a paper.  
  
"What the fuck is this?"  
  
" 'Dat a map o' where to find 'de Assasin's mansion. It's deep in 'de beayou, an' 'dat place is worse than a maze. I suggest 'dat you go now, by 'de time 'dat you get 'dere, only a handful o' Assasin's 'll be there, 'de rest 'll be at 'de Tide ceremony."  
  
Sage looked down at the paper, then up at Jean-Luc, wariness on his face. Sage turned around and left, knowing that Jean-Luc wasn't even trying in their fight, he was only toying with him, and to say the least Sage was upset, but left for the Assasins mansion any way, not knowing what else to do.  
  
Gambit twisted his hair dry as he stepped out of the beayou and made his way towards Jean-Luc, his head hung in shame. Jean-Luc smiled warmly.  
  
"Why 'de long face Remy?"  
  
"I...I betray 'de T'ieves Guild...I betrayed you."  
  
"What eva' gave you 'dat idea?"  
  
Gambit looked up at Jean-Luc with a small amount of confusion.  
  
"But I went behind your back, I disobeyed a direct orda'...non?"  
  
"At 'de end, you only looked to help your brotha'. You risked your self fo' one o' your fellow T'ieves, and 'de way you went in to try to help me, even when you knew 'dat you probably lost face in my eyes, 'dat show's much 'bout your character Remy. Now, Remy, you gotta make a decision. You know 'dat your 'spose to deliva 'de Tide 'dis year. But 'dat boy Sage, he won' be able to rescue Bobby alone, so you eitha' go help him, or deliva 'de Tide, 'de choice is yours Remy."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, what do you think? I'll let U's guys decide (Yeah I spelled it "U's" perposely). R & R quick so that I can get started with the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



End file.
